


The Closer We Get The More Beautiful You Become

by jinispunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (but like i'm not funny so it's try hard humor tbh), BTS are on their WINGS tour in this fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kpop Idol! Yoongi, M/M, Makeup Artist! Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, One Shot, Yoongi is a member of BTS, both of them are tbh, i love kisses, i'm gonna stop now bye, umm how to tag I've never done this before lmao, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinispunny/pseuds/jinispunny
Summary: Getting make-up done is a tedious task but it helps when your friend, a make-up artist, is doing all of the work for you.Min Yoongi is getting his make-up done by his friend Park Jimin, a make-up artist for the first stop of BTS' WINGS TOUR. As they both try to control their feelings for one another, it becomes too much for them. Jimin attempts at soothing Yoongi's concert jitters by giving him a distraction but this might end up distracting him too much.





	The Closer We Get The More Beautiful You Become

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! Welcome to my first ever fic, I hope you enjoy! I've always wanted to read a fic where jimin is a make-up artist and yoongi is an idol so I decided to write one myself! :D Please feel free to comment and send kudos if you like it! <3

Getting make-up done is a tedious task but it helps when your friend, a make-up artist, is doing all of the work for you. The other BTS members had finished their makeup and had left the room, Yoongi being the last one left. He walked into the room with a grin knowing his friend was behind the door. He sat down on the black swivel chair in front of the mirror. He was wearing his first stage outfit for the concert, a white bomber and a black t-shirt with a sequinned neckline. Yoongi was satisfied with his wardrobe. Jimin came over soon after and they talked for a while before getting to work.

"Close your eyes" Jimin said as he rummaged through the makeup he had laid out in front of him. He picked up a metallic silver eyeshadow and an eyeshadow brush and began to dust it over Yoongi's eyelid. 

"Now look at me" Yoongi looked into Jimin's eyes, trying to ignore his heart beating faster. There was no point in lying to himself. Jimin was beautiful. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown with his skin looking radiant as the light reflected on it and his hair dyed a light brown. It didn't help with the fact that he wore a white shirt that that clung to his perfect figure, which were tucked into black pants. 

"Ugh why does bigshit always go for the smokey eye look?" Yoongi said frustratedly, quickly turning away from Jimin and looked down.  
"Min Yoongi! Don't say that!" Jimin was trying hard to not let a giggle slip when yoongi uttered the word 'bigshit'. "Plus I think you look hot like this". Jimin couldn't believe he just uttered those words and was afraid Yoongi would notice the sincerity in his voice.

"Jimin please you're my friend you have to say that" Yoongi rolled his eyes. Jimin breathed a sigh of relief, but he had to admit the friend part hurt a bit. 

"Ok fine I prefer you the way you are but look at you! You'll have thousands of fangirls screaming as soon as you step on that stage" Jimin smiled. Jimin reached for a makeup wipe to clear off the excess eyeshadow under Yoongi's eyes. He then picked up a puff and started to apply BB cream. After the cream was applied, Jimin picked up the Strawberry flavoured lip tint and applied it to the centre of Yoongi's lips, blending it out at the corners.

"I'm feeling a bit nervous since this is our first concert in America for our tour, what if I mess up or sound awkward?" Yoongi played with his fingers to distract himself.

"Min Yoongi the rapper whose tongue will take you to Hong Kong is nervous?!?!" Jimin smirked. "To be honest it's understandable, I mean you're in a foreign country that doesn't speak Korean, but you'll be fine, wow them with your aegyo, that'll make ARMY's scream" to which Yoongi shivered in his seat.  
Jimin hesitated before adding "I could help distract you if you'd like" Jimin and Yoongi looked into each other's eyes for a second time.

"And how will you do that Jimin?" asked Yoongi curious about what Jimin meant. Without giving Yoongi a moment to think, Jimin lowered his head to meet Yoongi's and closed the gap between their lips. 

Shock. That was the state Yoongi was in now, eyes wide open, the concert stress forgotten momentarily. All he could focus on was Jimin's lips on his, soft, plump and warm. Yoongi wanted more. Yoongi kissed Jimin back, tilting his head, giving them more access. Yoongi licked at Jimin's bottom lip, to which Jimin swiftly opened, Yoongi slipping his tongue inside. Yoongi's tongue explored every part of Jimin's warm mouth, resulting in Jimin letting out of soft moans. Yoongi's right hand rested on Jimin's hips while his left supported Jimin's cheek. Jimin could taste the sweetness of the lip tint on Yoongi's soft lips, which made the kiss even better. 

They parted their lips a few moments later to catch their breaths they hadn't realised they were holding and looked into each other's eyes. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Jimin said, breathing heavily. "I've liked you long before I started working for bighit but as soon as we started talking I fell hard. I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship so I tried to hide my feelings but it was so hard. Too hard. When you kissed me back, I realised maybe you feel the same?" Jimin's eyes fell to the ground, trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

Yoongi stood up to be level to Jimin and tilted Jimin's chin up. "I like you too Jimin. I knew it before, I know it now. We never talked about previous relationships so I assumed you were straight which is why I never acted on this" 

"I'm gonna kiss you again ok?" It wasn't long before Yoongi's lips were on Jimin's again. They stumbled their way to the black couch in the corner of the room, Jimin's back hitting the couch first, while Yoongi hovered over Jimin. His hand slipped under Jimin's white shirt and held his waist. The cold hand sent shivers down Jimin's spine. A good five minutes had passed while their lips were still locked with one another. Hands roamed in each other's hair, under their clothing. That was before they heard the voices outside the room. 

"FUCK" they both cursed in unison staring at the door, quickly stumbling back to their previous position. They tamed down their hair in the mirror which had gone haywire, giving the term bed-hair a run for its money.  
They giggled shyly at the sight of themselves. 

"I feel much better now" Yoongi smirked at Jimin, earning himself a soft punch to his arm.  
"Close your eyes and stay still for me" Jimin started to apply liquid eyeliner in a thin line on his lash line, trying to hide his happiness. He reached for the blush and joked "I don't think we'll be needing this today, your natural blush is perfect" Jimin smiled lovingly at Yoongi. "Ah seriously" Yoongi scoffed.

One of BTS' managers came in asking for Yoongi if he was ready to which Jimin replied "Yes almost, just finishing up" and the door was closed again behind them. They were alone again.  
"Are you coming to see our concert by the way?" Yoongi asked, hoping Jimin would say he would. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Jimin kissed Yoongi on the lips once more before Yoongi had to leave. "GO KICK SOME ASS!!"  
Yoongi turned around abruptly laughing at but also judging Jimin's cheer.  
"The only ass I want is yours Jimin" he smirked, before he closing the door behind him, leaving Jimin to deal with what just happened.

"W-what j-j-ust happened holy shit?" Jimin touched his lips, still tingling from the heated kisses. He shyly smiled before packing up his things hastily trying not to drop anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed some fluffy yoonmin huehuehue yeah I fail at humor bye  
> pls feel free to comment, send kudos and hit me up on twitter @jinispunny (same username as here)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
